Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven: Excited
by Perfect-Tempest
Summary: You're excited to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with the Hetalia Crew and this game is for you! /Self-insert, ReaderxVarious, Limes/
1. Selecting a Sport

**EXCITED: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

Weaving your way around people, you hear Alfred calling your name and you excitedly join him. Thrusting a hat towards you, suspecting you'd be game for Seven Minutes in Heaven, Alfred says, "Why don't ya pull out a name?"

Winking, he gives you _that _grin and immediately you know what's going on. Excellent! What's a party without games? Immediately, your hand delves into the hat and the paper you chose is unfolding in your nimble fingers. A sport is written on the paper and you crinkle your nose, preferring that it was a straightforward name.

Regaining your smile, however, you look at Alfred and say:

"(insert response from bottom)."

**Baseball **

**Basketball **

**Hockey **

**Soccer **

**Football **


	2. Baseball

**Baseball: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Baseball**

Weaving your way around people, you heard Alfred calling your name and you excitedly joined him. Thrusting a hat towards you, suspecting you'd be game for Seven Minutes in Heaven, Alfred said, "Why don't ya pull out a name?" Winking, he gave you _that _grin and immediately you knew what was going on.

_Excellent! What's a party without games? _

Immediately, your hand delved into the hat and the paper you chose unfolded in your nimble fingers. A sport was written on the paper and you crinkled your nose, preferring that it was a straightforward name. Regaining your smile, however, you looked at Alfred and said:

"Baseball!"

Sly grin weaving around his lips, Alfred suddenly exclaimed, "Ahahaha! You don't say! Did you know that's totally the most awesome one? Like, _dude! _This is so friggen' awesome!" Lifting an eyebrow, you pretended you didn't know what he meant as you both approached the closet, his hand falling onto your lower back. You turned to look up at him as he opened the door and gave you a push in.

You weren't surprised when he followed you and slammed the door shut.

Darkness.

Alfred grinned and you heard a rustle of clothes. "You ready, baby?"

Lifting an eyebrow, you chuckled, knowing full-well that he was shirtless. He was going to bend the rules of Seven Minutes in Heaven until they snapped and you were more than willing to help apply the pressure. With a confident smirk, you replied, "Don't call me 'baby'." You flicked your hair over your shoulder, enthusiasm sparked. "Call me your girlfriend."

Excitement exploded. Lunging towards you, Alfred tackled you into the wall, lips hovering over yours. Heart stumbling as you tripped back, you smiled as he pressed his bare chest on yours and trapped you with his hips. "Sounds good," Alfred breathed, "if you can handle me." Pulse throbbing, you shoved him playfully, successfully maneuvering out from underneath him.

"You think you can handle _me?_" Eyes glinting, you challenged him with the wagging of a finger. "Bring it."

Foot nearly slipping on his discarded shirt as the American recklessly crashed into you, you found yourself in his arms. Head spinning wildly, you groaned. Heated body rubbing against yours, Alfred shoved you against the closed door and pressed hot kisses down your neck. You gasped when he seized your lower back and pressed your hips into his, grinding tightly against you. Bulge swelling in his tight confines, you were delighted by the shivers electrifying your spine.

Hands grasping fistfuls of your clothes, Alfred yanked your collar down and you instinctively pushed your chest up only to have it collide with his as his mouth claimed the hollow of your neck. Slick tongue sneaking out, he dragged it down your neck, savoring your sweet moans. Lifting your hips, you thrust harder as he started kissing you feverishly, hot mouth tracing over the territory he already marked. Turning up the heat, he started running his hands over your body and it made you crazy.

You just couldn't get enough.

Fisting his hair with one hand, clutching the back of his neck with the other, you exclaimed, "Kiss me! Ahh…_Alfred…!_" Clever smirk playing across his lips, his hands crept up the back of your shirt and he sank his fingers into your back, pulling your burning body against his. Circling his tongue around your cheek, friskily biting your nose, he teased you with a nuzzle against your neck—but he didn't kiss you.

"What was that, baby?" Alfred winked. "You want me to kiss you?"

Exhaling heavily, erotically against your neck, he made your senses prickle. You moaned when his leg moved between yours and pushed up. Seductively fanning his breath over your exposed skin, you struggled to repeat your demand as he licked your throat, your jaw, and suddenly found your ear. Latching gently onto the lobe with practiced teeth, he nibbled and suckled affectionately, lustfully. Senses overwhelmed like you were seduced by a fever, you surrendered.

But only momentarily.

Embracing the American, elbows rubbing against his muscular abdomen, you sank your nails into his shoulder blades. Further aroused, Alfred bit back a groan. You smirked when his lips started moving towards yours, victory within your grasp.

However, triumph was wrenched from you when you heard Elizabeta outside the door. "Time is up you two! Out of the closet before you break it!" Eyes snapping open, you glared venomously at Alfred as he laughed, gave a little shrug, and released you. Strolling towards the door, the American wrongly thought he could escape so easily.

"You haven't kissed me yet, Alfred."

"Oh?" Alfred placed his hand on the doorknob. "What are you going to do about it, _baby_?"

Feral with fervent adoration, your hand dove for his, effectively holding it still, and you crashed your lips into his mouth. Immediately releasing the doorknob, Alfred tangled his fingers in your hair, moving his lips intensely against yours. Flinging your arms around his neck, you drew the two of you closer until your combined body heat set your heart ablaze. The kiss was on fire and you were stirring the flames.

Sliding his tongue into your mouth, Alfred found his hands lowering to your waist, then to your rear, and you grinned as he cupped it and kissed you eagerly. Nothing tasted or felt so good in comparison to Alfred and you knew that so very, very well. No one could stop either of you when you were together and there was no way in heaven or hell that you were breaking that kiss.

When Elizabeta peeked in to see if she should try breaking you apart, she decided to give you guys another seven minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Claimed by a hero, you will certainly be kept by this hero; you make Alfred crazy with love and he admires you more than you know. He cares for you and wants to make you his in more ways than one, so tread carefully~! I suspect you'll be dining upon lemons in your future.**

**Inspiration**

_Fever _by Cascada


	3. Basketball

**Basketball: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Basketball**

Weaving your way around people, you heard Alfred calling your name and you excitedly joined him. Thrusting a hat towards you, suspecting you'd be game for Seven Minutes in Heaven, Alfred said, "Why don't ya pull out a name?" Winking, he gave you _that _grin and immediately you knew what was going on.

_Excellent! What's a party without games? _

Immediately, your hand delved into the hat and the paper you chose unfolded in your nimble fingers. A sport was written on the paper and you crinkled your nose, preferring that it was a straightforward name. Regaining your smile, however, you looked at Alfred and said:

"Basketball!"

Striding towards the closet and giving Alfred a goodbye wave, you heard him muttering, but ignored it. Now you could finally have some fun and, quite frankly, you were feeling free-spirited. Something animalistic and outrageous was going to happen. Excitement raging like wildfire, you relished how heated your body became in tandem to your eagerness. The dark only made you feel crazier as the door closed and you struggled to wait, pacing impatiently.

By the time the door opened and your partner was delivered, you were ready to pounce.

You were surprised to see timid Kiku Honda awkwardly step in.

"Kiku!" The exclamation fled your lips.

"Good evening, _."

Approaching him like a jaguar stalking its prey, you saw him flinch when you neared. "Is this your first time playing?" The question received an apprehensive nod. "Do you want to do this?" A negative shake said no. "Is this your first time with a woman?" An affirmative yes. _Interesting. _Circling him slowly, gaging his reactions, you extended a fingertip to his cool cheek and the contrast set your blood aflame.

Polite, peaceful Kiku, always so serene and tranquil; could he handle you?

Leaning your face towards his, you placed a finger on his chest, wary that he might extinguish your flame. Carefully, you whispered, "If I stole a kiss, would you forgive me?" Even in the black depths, you saw his eyes flick towards you. Perhaps there was fear in that gaze; you couldn't be sure. You knew that if you took him off guard, you might be able to penetrate his calmness and arouse his instincts.

All you needed was a spark of excitement.

Smirking confidently, you gave your head a toss and walked your fingertips up his chest, making him shiver as your nails lightly grazed his neck and you cupped his cheek. Lips leaning so close that they barely touched his, a quiver away, you murmured, "Lose control." Your mouth collided with his abruptly, driving him out of his comfort zone. However, that wouldn't be enough, you knew, so you embraced him tightly. Shoving your chest into his, entrenching your fingers into his hair, you pressed your entirety into him so hard that you both slammed into the wall.

Reverberating, your heart blazed, and you kissed Kiku roughly, heatedly, feeling his body warm and tighten against yours. Resisting, much to your dismay, he tried pushing you off and accidentally touched your breast. Eliciting an erotic moan which immediately froze him, you rubbed against him slower and pressed your hand against the inside of his leg, increasing the intimacy.

"A-ahh!" Kiku was trying to control himself. "W-what are you doing? Stop it!"

"I want you," your hot exhales fanned over his ear, "don't deny me."

"This isn't p-proper!" Kiku was having a difficult time.

Licking the shell of his ear, caressing him with unpredictable hands, you breathed, "Don't you want me, Kiku?" Teeth latching onto his earlobe and suckling until his words were weak, you started lifting up your shirt. "If you don't kiss me, I might have to take it _all_ off and then _who knows_ what could happen." Aware of your intentions, Kiku stiffened against you, but remained immobile. Grinning, your hands slipped up his shirt but you found that your wrists were suddenly held captive by his hands.

Swiftly turning the tables, Kiku gripped your wandering hands and spun you around so that you were pinned against the wall. Aroused and intrigued, you waited to see what he had in store as he distantly breathed into your ear, "I will not be seduced by you; didn't you hear me when I said that this _was not proper?_" Shivering excitedly, rebellious nature kicking in, you tried bucking your hips, but he was well out of your reach. With a proud snort and head toss, you refused to even look in his direction. "_," Kiku addressed you calmly, "look at me, please."

With a cocky grin, you challenged, "Make me."

Sighing, Kiku replied, "So be it." Fingers grasping your jaw firmly, he forced your face towards his and closed the distance between your mouths. Planting a soft, chaste kiss against your lips, he surprised you by withdrawing and whispering, "I love you." Opening your mouth, he answered your question instantly. "I must be the one to seduce you. That is how it works in my culture and," he pressed his forehead against yours, "that is how it will work if you are to be mine."

"…yours?"

"_Hai. _If you can behave yourself."

Scowling, you muttered, "I don't belong to anyone." Suddenly disengaging yourself, you swatted Kiku away. For someone so quiet who was usually such a pushover, he could be awfully dominating sometimes. Massaging your wrists, you jerked away when he apologetically touched your elbow, realizing that the mood had shifted.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked softly.

"Just a little," you growled.

A light laugh made your temper flare. Whipping around, you noticed Kiku's hand covering his mouth as he gently replied, "Cute." He cleared his throat. "You're cute. Like a kitty, almost. Independent and unpredictable." Blushing, you weren't sure whether that was supposed to make you feel better, but it was kind of cute. "I thought I had been signed up for Seven Minutes in Heaven, but I spent seven minutes with a hellcat instead."

"Stop picking on me or I'll start," you tried to think of something and only one thing came to mind, "y'know, seducing you again!"

"_Again?_" Kiku pondered this briefly. "Well, you are welcome to try it. But…not here."

"I'll do it wherever I'd like!" You turned towards him, but he stood still.

"Then I'll just stop you again," Kiku smiled, teasing you.

Before you could argue or accept what he was _clearly_ presenting as a challenge, the door swung open and Alfred was offering an exit. Kiku greeted him tranquilly and started walking out, taking your hand as he did so. Face flaming, you attempted disconnecting from him, but he held your hand firmly and escorted you into the awaiting crowd of people.

No one really noticed you, nor did anyone pay the two of you much heed. Still, you blushed as Kiku took you along with him. From the moment he called you 'cute', part of you became so endeared to him that it completed the strange attraction you felt when he kissed you unexpectedly. The Japanese man was certainly a mystery and, now, you were determined to figure him out and work your way into his heart.

"So, this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah, but you're the girlfriend." You muttered, embarrassed.

"_Hellcat_," Kiku teased in his soft voice, making you redden.

Odd as it was, there was nothing more outrageous or wild than the beating of your heart during that moment. The seducer had become the seduced—you hid the smile forming on your lips as Kiku led you outside—you wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Kiku loves you. You're challenging, uncontrollable, and inspirational; he admires your tenacity. However, he can get overwhelmed at times, so you will have an intriguing relationship. Expect the unexpected with him; he might surprise you with his assertions.**


	4. Hockey

**Hockey: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Hockey**

Weaving your way around people, you heard Alfred calling your name and you excitedly joined him. Thrusting a hat towards you, suspecting you'd be game for Seven Minutes in Heaven, Alfred said, "Why don't ya pull out a name?" Winking, he gave you _that _grin and immediately you knew what was going on.

_Excellent! What's a party without games? _

Immediately, your hand delved into the hat and the paper you chose unfolded in your nimble fingers. A sport was written on the paper and you crinkled your nose, preferring that it was a straightforward name. Regaining your smile, however, you looked at Alfred and said:

"Hockey!"

Snickering suddenly, Alfred mused, "Oh, how _original_. Man, he cracks me up sometimes!" You frowned as he pointed you to the closet. Wandering in, you scowled as the door shut, wondering what the American meant. Though, you could certainly guess who your partner was; you were willing to stake your life on the fact that the meek Matthew Williams had chosen hockey.

Smiling slightly, you admired how passionate he was about certain things, like hockey and ice cream. Not to mention, his random aggression could be so cute! Sometimes you wanted to rile him up, push his buttons until they popped off, and just make him lose control. Secretly, you had a crush on the Canadian, and it would be perfect if he really did end up in the closet with you.

Fate was kind to you, fortuitously, and when the closet door opened, Matthew stumbled in.

"Only seven minutes, Mattie!" Alfred chimed teasingly.

Then, the door closed. Silence ensued. Frowning, you crawled over to where the Canadian was sitting and touched his arm. "Hey Matthew!" you smiled. "Looks like we're been locked in this little closet together!" Your smile dimmed, however, as you realized that he was trembling. "Mattie? What's the matter? You seem upset."

Wiping underneath his glasses at his eyes, Matthew bitterly replied, "It's nothing. Just, y'know, the usual." You tilted your head to the side, giving him an impatient frown. Sensing your impatience, Matthew delved nervously. "W-well, you know, they—_e-everybody_—keeps mistaking me for Alfred lately and it's really getting me down."

"Don't be so sad!" You reached out and took his face in your hands, holding him lovingly.

"E-eh?" Matthew blushed feverishly. "W-why n-n-not? Eh? Eh?"

Optimistically, you exclaimed, "Because you're a wonderful person and no one could ever take that away from you! Just because everyone's too stupid to recognize you doesn't mean more important people don't. For example, I certainly like you quite a bit!" Grinning widely, you placed your forehead against his and heard his breath hitch at the contact—but he didn't jerk away. "Why don't you forget about all that nonsense tonight; let me take you away from all of this!"

"O-oh?" Matthew stumbled, cheeks scarlet. "H-how?"

Beaming, you suggested, "How about with one of these?" Leaning closer, you pressed your lips into his warm mouth, draping your arms around his tightening shoulders. The kiss was soft but passionate. Matthew hesitated at first, but you moved your lips encouragingly against his until he started kissing you back, slowly gaining confidence.

The more he kissed you, the more self-assurance he gained.

Winding your fingers through his soft hair, you pulled your body against him, kissing him adoringly. Matthew lifted you into his lap, one hand at your hip, the other behind your head, and pressed his mouth strongly against yours. The contact and affection was comforting, empowering, and neither one of you could get enough of the other.

Brevity building, Matthew shakily started moving his hand up your side, sending delightful little shivers up and down your spine. You smiled into his lips when his hands grew more comfortable with your body and began stroking you tenderly. Drawing little circles with gentle fingers, he excited you immensely. Meanwhile, his other hand was entangled in your hair, fingers lightly grazing the back of your scalp, electrifying your senses. Moaning softly, inciting a crimson flush, your hands dropped to his chest, feeling his upper body, pulling him deeper into heaven.

"Beautiful," Matthew murmured before lowering his mouth to kiss your neck, "y-you're beautiful."

Thanking him with a gentle kiss upon his forehead, you whispered, "I love you, Mattie." Former qualms forgotten, Matthew lifted his lips back to yours and kissed you assertively, deeply. You were surprised by the intimacy as he lifted you in his arms and pushed you into the wall, arms embracing you possessively. Giving him your all, you groaned as his mouth rediscovered your neck and started trailing hot kisses down your tingling skin. "I'm all yours." Your head fell back, into the wall, as Matthew's heated lips moved to your collar bones then back up the hollow of your throat. "Do you want to be mine?"

Matthew stopped. "Yes—please!"

You grinned. "Perfect."

Ensnaring him in another kiss, you were both too busy to hear Alfred pounding on the door, declaring that your time was up. Much to your dismay, the rowdy American kicked down the door, interrupting you and Matthew, who started blushing furiously.

"Whoa—um, sorry 'bout that!" Alfred laughed embarrassedly.

"Y-you should be!" Matthew asserted suddenly, scowling and taking your hand.

"A-ah! Wait a minute, Mattie!" You were tugged along behind him, past a stunned Alfred, and into the crowd.

_Where did this sudden assertiveness come from? _You allowed him to lead you back through the party, squeezing your hand. It made you smile. When you reached the corner of the party where his Cuban friend was dissing Alfred to whoever would listen, you pulled Matthew aside. "Where did that come from?" You grinned. "You totally just told him off!"

"Y-yeah, well," Matthew scratched the back of his neck, "he kinda likes you."

"Oh." You blanched. "That's…nice. I…suppose."

Matthew smiled broadly. "I want him and everyone else to know that you're my girl now. Since you're my girl, I, uh, hope you don't mind that I won't let them have you, eh." Smile widening, you took his hand and pulled him into an abrupt kiss; no one would take you away from him, ever. Wanting Matthew to know how much he meant to you, you kissed him again and again, all throughout the night.

By the time the party was over, Matthew hadn't the faintest inkling of why he had been so down earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Matthew adores you! With your outward strength and his inner strength, you make a perfect couple and balance each other out exceedingly well. He will always love you and should you ever be in danger, will certainly step up to the plate. He would do anything for you. Also, congrats! Canada is only available to one person in the results and you, m'dear, are that one person. Excellent choice!**

**Inspiration**

_(Baby, Are You) Down _by Jay Sean, featuring Lil' Wayne


	5. Soccer

**Soccer: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Soccer**

Weaving your way around people, you heard Alfred calling your name and you excitedly joined him. Thrusting a hat towards you, suspecting you'd be game for Seven Minutes in Heaven, Alfred said, "Why don't ya pull out a name?" Winking, he gave you _that _grin and immediately you knew what was going on.

_Excellent! What's a party without games? _

Immediately, your hand delved into the hat and the paper you chose unfolded in your nimble fingers. A sport was written on the paper and you crinkled your nose, preferring that it was a straightforward name. Regaining your smile, however, you looked at Alfred and said:

"Soccer!"

Disappointment touched Alfred's eyes, but you waltzed into the closet, undeterred. This game was all yours and you were excited to be a participant. All you needed was a partner. Arms folded, smile readied, you stood by the wall and waited. Needless to say, Alfred was quicker to deliver your partner than you expected and you had to catch your breath when an intimidating figure entered the room.

_Ludwig. _

Desire fueled your veins upon seeing the blond-haired, blue-eyed German. Even his outline, all you could distinguish in the dark, was enticing. Broad, muscular shoulders stood erect, practically filling the closet. You heard him exhale heavily. "Fancy seeing you here, Ludwig," you approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "looks like you owe me a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven." You winked playfully, knowing full-well that playing with him would be like playing with fire.

Playing with fire was what you did best.

Stiffening at the contact, Ludwig replied with a grunt. You could tell he was blushing when he turned away, clearing his throat. "Yes, well," his deep voice sent shivers down your spine, "don't expect me to do anything if you haven't…" his tone lowered dangerously, "…_earned_ it." Heart flaring, you wasted no time throwing your arms around his neck and pulling your lips against his. Connecting your mouths with unrivaled passion, you kissed him long and hard.

"Mmm," you felt him surrendering to you already, "you taste so good."

Instinctively, Ludwig reached up to grasp fistfuls of your hair, moving his warm lips against yours. When he did, it drove you crazy with desire. Drumming beats throughout your body, your heart set a fast-paced rhythm for you to follow. Fire electrified your senses as you started rocking your hips against his, reveling in the friction. Groaning, Ludwig thrust himself against you, knee moving between your legs, as he pushed you against the wall of the closet.

Enthused, your hands shot into his hair, messing it up, as you yanked yourself harder into him. The kisses were aggressive, desirous, and heated. Moving your hips in an erotic dance, you unabashedly brushed against the German's crotch, enflaming him with lust. The tempting tango you started was rapidly taken over, however, as Ludwig pressed his body against yours dominatingly.

"A-ah!" you gasped into his open mouth, which he then placed on your neck. "O-oh! L-Ludwig!"

Hips wildly wriggling against his, you threw back your head as his hands dropped to your waist, holding you still, while he sucked on the tender skin. Bursts of bliss ruptured in your core, setting your passions ablaze. Fingers grasping his tight shoulders, you dug your nails into his skin while continuing to undulate your hips, groaning aloud. Ludwig trailed hot kisses down your shoulder, shoving his muscled abdomen against you.

Sensations made your head spin when Ludwig touched you. Tantalizing moans flamed by your ears when he placed his mouth close to them, whispering words so hard and intense that you shivered in delight. Taste was obviated by the burn of his tongue when it intruded your mouth. Flashes of shadows replaced your sight as the German's head bobbed, roughly kissing any exposed skin. The scent of heat scorched your nostrils, which flared with your lungs. Ludwig's passion was almost more than you could handle. He came onto you hastily, deeply; you wanted more and more with each passing second.

From the first kiss, you made him lose control.

"Hey! Guys! Time is almost up!"

Seizing Ludwig and forcing your mouth against his again, you refused to let this be the end of it so soon. The German certainly had no quarrel with your tenacity and started moving his possessive hands up your leg, clutching and claiming as he went. There was banging on the door, but you kissed him harder. There was the sound of Alfred telling you guys it was over, but you weren't done. Ludwig groaned into you as you moved your hands down his chest, touching his beautiful body.

_Surrender to me, be mine!_

Actions speaking louder than words, you abruptly dominated the kiss and Ludwig faltered briefly. As soon as he faltered, you slammed your body, mind, and heart into him, driven by fiery lust. "Be mine," you managed to moan between kisses, "surrender to me, to this, to us." When one hand stopped to grip your waist and the other fled to fist your hair, you knew you won.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open.

Crushing the German in your embrace, you gave the intruding Alfred a sultry smile, saying, "We're busy." Reddening, the American nodded, laughing, and you rolled your eyes. With a swift kick, the door closed. If the party wanted to continue their game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, they would have to resurrect you first; there was no way you were stopping now. Ludwig snorted against you; he certainly wouldn't have expected anything less and took to fuming his fervent adoration into your lips.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Germany just can't get enough of you. Wild and passionate, you appeal to him more than he can express. Your love will grow like a wildfire and smolder endlessly.**

**Inspiration**

_Fire (Sexy Dance) _by Paulina Rubio


	6. Football

**Football: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Football**

Weaving your way around people, you heard Alfred calling your name and you excitedly joined him. Thrusting a hat towards you, suspecting you'd be game for Seven Minutes in Heaven, Alfred said, "Why don't ya pull out a name?" Winking, he gave you _that _grin and immediately you knew what was going on.

_Excellent! What's a party without games? _

Immediately, your hand delved into the hat and the paper you chose unfolded in your nimble fingers. A sport was written on the paper and you crinkled your nose, preferring that it was a straightforward name. Regaining your smile, however, you looked at Alfred and said:

"Football!"

"Football? All right dude, in ya go!"

With a plop, you fell into the closet and waited. Patience never being your strong suit, you started pacing, surprised by how big the space actually was. Moseying around, you eventually sat with a sigh; you wished Heracles were there. Parties just weren't the same without him. Pulling your knees to your chin, you inwardly admitted to missing him.

Ever since the two of you broke up because a long distance relationship was too much to manage, you had been somewhat lonely, but always optimistic that he might reappear. With a sigh, it seemed this would be a perfect opportunity for his return. When the closet door reopened and light shunned your sight, you gasped upon hearing a familiar, soft voice.

"_, is that you?"

Your heart pounded. "Heracles? No way!"

Door closing, you were quickly on your feet and in the Greek's warm embrace, nuzzling his neck with your nose and kissing all that your lips could reach. This couldn't be real. Desire flooding thickly through your veins, you practically pounced on him, refusing to let go. You were upset when he didn't respond, forgetting that he was never got into it as rapidly as you did.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" You managed between kisses, mouth hot upon his neck.

"Elizabeta," he stoically replied, suddenly pressing his nose into your hair, making you halt your barrage.

Gentle hands fell to your hips and moved up your sides, feeling you to make sure that you were real. You looked up at him, knowing what would come next. "E-Elizabeta? R-really?" You craned your neck, heart faltering when his lips met your forehead and not your mouth. God, you hated waiting, but this man would drive you crazy before giving himself to you.

"Yes," he embraced you warmly, pressing your face to his chest, "she said you missed me."

"I—I do!" Words stumbled from your mouth, something they rarely did. "Seeing you again is amazing!"

"Mmm," Heracles grazed your hair with his lips. "I've really missed you, you know."

"Then," you blushed, pulling back to look up at him, "kiss me. _Show me _how you've missed me."

Heracles smiled; you were always so impatient. Heeding your request, he cupped your cheek, taking his sweet time leaning in and pressing his lips against yours. Eager, you elevated yourself on tiptoes to deepen the kiss, hands flying into his hair; like a hypnotic spell, you were bound to him. Tongue seeking his, you entered his mouth, tasting the cultural romance of some dish he savored earlier. Inhaling his calming, neutral scent, you were intoxicated by everything he was.

Taking in you as well, Heracles took his time exploring your body. Hands moving down your neck, inciting tingles and shivers, he swept them down your chest and around your hips, pulling you firmly against him. Tempting him as you slid your tongue along his lower lip, you felt him smile as his hands cupped your rear playfully, mouth gradually moving down your jaw and neck.

Everything felt incredible; it had been so long and now you were losing your mind.

This was heaven in its purest form.

"Stay here, with me," you whispered, "don't go back for a while…I love you."

"If I can," Heracles pressed his lips against the base of your neck and you groaned, "I will."

Completely at his mercy, you found yourself against the wall with his hands and mouth all over you. Heracles was a passionate lover, deep and sensual. He forced you to have the patience you only appreciated during your sessions. Neither of you, however, remembered that you were playing seven minutes in heaven, so when Alfred came knocking, you were disappointed.

"Hey dudes! Time's up!" Alfred called from outside the door.

Pouting, you looked at Heracles. "Want to continue this at my place later?" You felt his green eyes admiring you as he twirled a lock of your hair around his finger, musing quietly to himself.

"Yes," he answered, pressing his lips to yours, "I would like that very, very much."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Congrats! You're the lucky lady who received one of the surprise characters! Greece only shows up once and only for you; you are his one true love that he will always stay faithful to. Reunited at last, there's no way Greece will ever give up on you; your relationship will always remain strong.**

**Inspiration**

_I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me _by ATC


End file.
